


1972

by squishsolo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, FUCKING VINTAGE LESBIANS, Finger Fucking, HELL FUCKIN YEEEEAHHHHHH, Oral Sex, fem!Luke, fem!han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishsolo/pseuds/squishsolo
Summary: this is my first time writing smut its 4:15 AM and i believe i have whooping cough..... so yeah. enjoy, fuckers ;)





	

Traverse City, Michigan 1972

Lucy Skywalker always stood outside on those days when it rained. It was calming; the cold that seeped through the thin fabric of her sundress and the way the wet sand felt on her feet as it poured. When her lips started to fade into a shade of blue, only then she would go inside. Aunt Beru would usually yell at her for dripping on the hardwood floor or getting the bottom of her dresses dirty, but tonight her aunt was gone at the cherry festival with her Uncle Owen. The weather was horrible and she didn’t have a car, but Lucy still decided to go because the first night was always the most extravagant. 

Okay, so she wanted to go home. Dark clouds still loomed and there was a pack of jocks cat calling her from the parking lot. They shouted at her though the cigarettes in their mouths and cheeky grins. She scoffed and was turning on her heel before a girl about two heads taller than her told them to fuck off and grabbed her by the arm. She was stunning; long brown hair and bright hazel eyes that had her breath caught in her throat. She wore a leather jacket and red lipstick and had funny patches stuck on her jeans. The girl plucked the cigarette from her lips and inspected Lucy with suspicion.

“What are you doing out here alone? Are you crazy, kid?” The stranger asked forcefully. 

“Ma’am, I’m no kid. In fact, I’ve just turned sixteen,” Lucy smiled brightly and bounced on her heels. It was true; she had just turned the ripe age of sixteen a couple of weeks ago. She looked it, too. Her short blonde hair was pulled up into tiny pigtails, freckles scattered across her cheeks like stars, and she had a very cute button nose. 

The girl snickered at her response and took a puff of her cigarette once more. “Want some?” 

“My aunt told me not to take things from strangers,” Lucy said slowly, clasping her hands behind her back innocently. 

“What’s your name?”

“Lucy Skywalker.”

“Hannah Solo,” the stranger answered before she could ask.

“Well I guess we aren’t strangers anymore,” Lucy smiled. 

Hannah flicked the ashes from her smoke onto the ground and offered it to the young girl. It didn’t look like a normal cigarette that her aunt and uncle smoked regularly. This one was greener, rolled up tight near the beginning. The puffs of smoke were thicker than what she was used to inhaling while she walked through the kitchen. It was mesmerizing as it clogged her throat, but damn did it smell like skunk. 

“Um, no thanks. I’m not much of a smoker anyways.” 

Hannah scoffed. “Come on, open up that pretty mouth for me a second,” she winked and placed the joint between the young girl’s lips. Lucy didn’t contest the stranger’s actions, afraid of scaring her off with her hidden paranoia. 

 

“Now, I want you to suck in real big and hold it there in your lungs. Got that?” 

Lucy nodded fast and did as she was told. She sucked in a heavy breath and waited for Hannah to do something next. Hannah chuckled and pulled it from her mouth when she breathed out. 

“Not bad, kid. Wanna go another round?” 

God, her aunt was gonna kill her.

-

“So this place is all yours?” Lucy asked timidly, feeling a bit drowsy from the weed. Hannah nodded and set her coat on the back of the couch. Now granted, the place was tiny, but she could tell the girl took very good care of her belongings. Lucy continued to glance around the small apartment, pulling at the frays in her cardigan. They stood there awkwardly for a bit, still groggy and a little stuffy from smoking. Hannah walked over to the other girl carefully, placing a hand on the small of her back and glancing down. She thumbed over the young girls freckles and smooth cheek, down the bridge of her nose and finally swiping over her bottom lip. Lucy’s eyes followed her very movements and shuttered. She had never been with a girl before and the thought of Hannah kissing and touching at her lips and skin made her jump with excitement. 

Her nipples became very pert and obvious through the thin material of her damp dress. Lucy took Hannah’s thumb in her mouth and sucked on it gently, making sure it was wet before she pulled it out again. Hannah pressed her closer and kissed her deeply, tugging at the short hair the girl had. Lucy squeaked softly into the other girl’s mouth and captured her lips again. Hannah pressed her thumbs against Lucy’s hardening nipples, and the smaller girl mewled at the touch. Fuck, how could anyone so pure and heavenly be so goddamn hot? Their movements quickly became more animalistic as the older girl groped at the others ass and hips. 

Lucy was already a soaking mess by the time Hannah had kicked her bedroom door open. She was careful not to startle her lover when she pressed her fingers against her panties. She rubbed them in large circles, pressing with a little more pressure each time. She pushed down on her clit with her thumb and grinned when Lucy whined loudly. Wasting no time, Hannah slowly pressed two fingers into her lover and curled them deep inside. Lucy almost outright shouted and gripped Hannah’s hair into her hand. Her brows furrowed in a pleading look when her fingers sped up, her tight heat pulsing around them. At this point, Hannah too was breathing heavy as she looked at the naked girl underneath her. Lucy clenched around her fingers and her thighs began to tremble.

 

“I-I’m gonna-“ 

“Yeah baby, come for me,” Hannah coaxed while she palmed her pale tummy. Lucy moaned loudly and high pitched, coming the hardest she’d ever had. But the older girl didn’t stop thrusting, just slowed down enough to where Lucy could manage. She ducked in between her legs and licked tentatively, tasting while the other girl squirmed beneath her.

After she finished lapping up her lovers come, she pressed soft kisses to her thighs. They sat in silence while Hannah drew mindless shapes into Lucy’s tummy with her fingertips. She slowly began trailing kisses up the pale expanse of her stomach and didn’t forget to lick over her nipples again. She continued up her neck and chin, finally placing a kiss to her lips. Lucy giggled tiredly, slinging her arms around Hannah’s neck. 

“My aunt is going to fucking kill me”


End file.
